Confession time
by JAK1978
Summary: My take on how Christian found out about Syed and Danny. Set on the day of the wedding 16/10/2012.


Christian was just about to walk into the register office when Roxy told him the devastating truth about the man he was about to marry...that Syed has cheated on him.

Roxy told him that a friend of hers saw him in R&R the other week kissing a guy. This friend happened to mention that there was a couple of guys kissing, didn't think much of it at the time but mentioned it to Roxy as she happened to see Roxy talking to Syed a few days later and asked if she knew him and that she thought the guy was his boyfriend but when Roxy told her friend that his boyfriend was with her at the time she knew he had cheated on Christian.

Christian suddenly realised he was struggling to breathe as the floor crumbled beneath his feet as he felt his heart break, not for the first time, since Syed has broken his heart on numerous occasions in the three years they have been together, but he always managed to get it mended and be happy.

This time was different – this time he didn't think he would recover, especially as they had just had a heart to heart that morning about the problems Syed has gotten the family into, the betrayal and guilt he feels, but omitted to tell of his biggest betrayal of all.

Roxy had to keep hold of Christian as he almost fell to the floor, his head was spinning and had no idea what to do now...he was literally minutes away from getting married when he gets this bombshell.

He could hear the guests in the register office all chatting excitedly as they waited patiently for the grooms to arrive (Syed was coming with his parents while Christian came with Roxy). Syed had yet to turn up; he was due any minute. The plan was they would arrive a few minutes before the ceremony and walk in together.

Christian suddenly let go of Roxy and sprinted down the hall towards the toilets, he flew open the door, went into the cubicle and fell to the ground sobbing. He heard footsteps rushing in, knowing it was Roxy, she called out to him but he found he could not speak in between the sobs.

Roxy was asking Christian what he wanted to do – all he knew was that his world had just collapsed but knew one thing for certain, he couldn't face all those people and "pretend" to be happy – Syed has been doing a good enough job of that for the both of them!

In the end Christian decided the only solution was to call off the wedding and confront Syed...he asked Roxy to tell Syed that he is not coming and to send the guests home and with that Christian slipped out the back way and made his way home.

In the meantime Syed had arrived with his parents and was asking if Christian was there...he was surprised to hear that he hadn't turned up yet until he saw Roxy coming towards him with a face like thunder, he immediately knew something was up.

"If you're looking for Christian he's gone home...there 's not going to be a wedding" Roxy said in a harsh tone towards Syed, who turned white, as he realised why, but his parents didn't and were confused and Zainab starting firing questions at Roxy to which she simply replied "ask your son..."

Both Zainab and Masood turned to face Syed who just looked sullen and stared at the floor, tears rolling down his face...he knows...he knows...he was whispering so low that his parents couldn't hear as they both asked him what the hell was up?

But before they could get an answer out of him, he flew out of the building and raced home...to face...well he didn't know what he was going to face...!

Syed came home to find Christian packing a suitcase.

"Christian...please I can explain..." Syed said not actually knowing how he can explain his actions...

Christian looked up to face his boyfriend; Syed could tell he had been crying as he shouted:

"EXPLAIN? WHAT IS THERE IS EXPLAIN APART FROM YOU BEING A LIAR AND A CHEAT!"

Syed started crying hard now he couldn't get his words out "I'm so so sorry, it was a terrible mistake, it meant nothing, I swear..." Syed took a step forward towards Christian but stopped when Christian put his hands up to stop him coming any further. "How did you find out?" Syed finally asked.

"Roxy...you were seen in R&R last week...and at first I thought no not my Syed, he wouldn't do that to me not after everything we have been through...then again I shouldn't be surprised given how we started..." Christian said with a bitter tone.

"That's not fair; you were as much to blame..." Syed stopped mid sentence...as Christian scoffed at him. Syed continued "Look, I'm sorry, it's just all this business with the restaurant and my debts...I...needed someone to talk to..."

"What and you didn't think your partner, the man you are committed to and going to marry that someone to talk to"? Christian replied sounding hurt.

"Yes, course you are, its just Danny caught me at a weak moment..."

"Danny?" Christian asked then he remembered a Danny he was introduced to at the Restaurant a few weeks back. "The guy from the Restaurant? It's been going on since then?"

"No! Nothing happened until Friday, it was the one and only time and I regretted it the moment it happened?"

"and by it, you mean...?" Christian asked not wanting to know the answer but had to ask.

Syed looked puzzled and said "what do you mean?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you Sy...was it just a kiss or did you sleep with him?"

Syed couldn't look at Christian when he gave the answer Christian was dreading the most...

"NO! It was only a kiss…well two but it went no further…." Syed said in a trembling voice "but I swear it meant nothing...Christian I love you..."

Christian was now sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, crying. Syed walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of Christian, tentatively putting his hands on Christian's knees and whispered:

"I am so so sorry, I never meant it to happen or to hurt you. I love you."

Christian had no answer to this, he was tired from all the crying and although he was very hurt and angry with Syed he had no strength left in him to fight Syed off as Syed put his arms around him and hugged him while whispering he was sorry.

After what seemed like an entirety the door buzzer went, making both men jump and Christian pulled away from Syed in disgust – mainly at him for allowing to be hugged by the man who has just broken his heart.

Neither men moved to answer the door but it buzzed again and again. Eventually Syed went to the door and let his parents in. Christian was still in the bedroom and could hear Masood and Zainab questioning Syed about what happened as Roxy didn't let on and just stated that the wedding was off and told all the guests to go home.

Christian was wondering if Syed would have the courage to tell his parents considering what he has been hiding from them these past few months...would he tell them the whole story? Christian finally found the strength to stand up and walked into the living room to face the Spanish Inquisition from his oh so near in laws.

Zainab took one look at Christian and did what any Mother would do to a child in that state and that was to hug him. Zainab never thought she would be standing there hugging this man she once despised but has grown to like...no not like...love. Zainab loved Christian as a son and had finally accepted him and his relationship with her son. His was part of the family now.

"What has happened, Christian?" She finally said after a while but when Christian didn't answer she turned to Syed "Syed?"

Syed took a deep breath and with tears rolling down his cheek yet again he simply said "Christian called off the wedding because he found out something I have done...that I have been lying to him, to everyone...something I regret with all my heart, something I am ashamed off..."

Zainab was looking concerned and confused. Masood interrupted "what have you done now?" Knowing his son has a history of lying.

Syed tried to say the words but they just wouldn't come out.

"Oh for the love of Allah will you just spit it out?" Zainab snapped impatiently.

"What he is trying to say is that he cheated on me...amongst other things." Christian blurted out.

Zainab and Masood looked at each other in disbelief not taking in what Christian said.

Turning towards her son she says "is this true?"

Syed closed his eyes and nodded his head while choking back yet more tears.

Zainab then vented her fury at Syed.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Zainab shouted startling Syed "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT US THROUGH, AFTER WANTING ACCEPTANCE FROM US ABOUT YOU AND CHRISTIAN AND FINALLY GETTING IT YOU GO AND DO THIS WHY SYED WHY? "

"I don't know...I'm sorry..." Was all Syed could say.

Syed was now on his knees sobbing while Christian went back to packing his suitcase in the bedroom; Zainab followed him and closed the door leaving Masood to deal with Syed. Masood had no idea what to do or to say he was just as disappointed with his son as Zainab.

"Christian, I honesty don't know what to say...but I will say this...whatever happens now whether you choose to be with Syed after his betrayal or not...you are still part of this family...it has taken me this long to finally accept you and him and your love for each other that I have grown very fond of you and I don't want to loose you because of his selfish behaviour".

Christian smiled a little as he was listening to Zainab – the words she was saying, never in a million years did he ever think she would say them. He felt the same way too.

"Thanks, and I feel the same." Christian replied and hugged her.


End file.
